Chains
by TwiliDragonRin
Summary: A tournament for fighters to come and prove who's the best of the best with one catch. Who will live and who will die? Zelda participates in this tournament but for what reason does she have to fight in a tourney this deadly? And now she has found someone to distract her during this tourney who might cause the death of her. [ZeldaxSamus]
1. Chapter 1

**So I have started a new story, I hope you guys will end up liking it and I will try to continue writing this story or I'll attempt to.**

* * *

><p>The smash community is a deadly sport that everyone in each universe adore to watch. People want to watch their favorite hero, villain, and creature fight in a bloody battle to the death. Why do these fighters risk their lives to duel for a pointless cause?<p>

Not even Zelda knows why, she believes that they fight for the recognition. So why is she, herself here to risk her life for this cause? Is it because her best friend talked her into it? or did she want to risk her life on her own free will?

What ever the case, she is here and she can't go back home. She might as well make the best of it.

Walking down the hallway of the mansion provided for her, Zelda stared at the many new faces of fighters that are getting acquainted with one another. Such unusual dressing gowns and clothing, she's never seen such diversity in one place. She paused and watched several kids run away from a peculiar yellow creature.

_'There are children here too?'_ she thought to herself. She felt herself shudder at the thought of the young ones fighting to their death.

The yellow creature ran up to Zelda and frightened the princess. She took a step back and motioned the creature to go.

"Pika?" it cried out. "Pikachu!"

"I'm sorry but I do not understand..."

"Pi-Pikachu!" It moved closer to the princess and sniffed the hem of her dress. "Chu!"

She knelt down to the mouse like creature and reached out her hand to it. "Hello there."

"I wouldn't do that princess." That voice sounded painfully familiar. Zelda turned around to find Ganondorf walking slowly towards her.

"Ganondorf..." she spat. "What are you doing here?!" The yellow mouse hides behind the princess and whines.

"I'm just here to participate in the event as Link has." He stops walking and stares down at Zelda who's eyes are still glaring daggers at him. "I am just dumbfounded as to why you are here."

"Is it not obvious?" she questioned him.

"I believe not. Why would you participate in a sport like this if you have a kingdom to run? Why leave your subjects?" Zelda was taken back by his voice, how genuinely concerned he sounded it almost scared her.

"Why are you asking me this?" Zelda asked him quietly almost inaudible.

"Worry not now, princess." He began to walk away. "You clearly made up your mind. Oh, and that creature hiding behind you is called a Pikachu since I believe you've yet to see this creature before."

Zelda just stared at him confused as ever. He walked down the hall until he was out of her line of sight.

"Pika...?" The creature called Pikachu nuzzled his cheek against Zelda's ankle. She forgot all about Ganondorf and smiled at him.

"You must be here to participate in the events too," she said to him. He nodded his head and wagged his bolt shaped tail. "I see, let us both give it our best," she quietly cheered.

"Pi-Pikachu!" he cheered too.

Zelda stood back up on her feet and continued to walk down the hallway. She hears little footsteps follow right behind her. She takes a quick glance and sees Pikachu following her.

"Do you not have anywhere else to go?" the princess asked him. He shakes his head. "Is that why you are following me?" He nods. "I believe it is okay that you follow me..."

"Cha!"

The pair continued to walk down the hall, continuing to see the new faces of people around them. Zelda wondered if everyone here is going to participate in the tourney. Are all of these the opponents that she might face? Is she going to have to fight Pikachu?

Without knowing, she bumped into someone the impacted pushed her back and she fell to the ground. Pikachu ran up to Zelda and whines softly, worried about the princess.

"I-I'm sorry-I should have watched where I was going," she apologized. She heard nothing from the person she bumped into . Without reason, she stared up at the person.

She saw a tall woman with her golden blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail, her body curved at all the right places and she wore a light blue jumpsuit that seemed to stick almost nicely to her body. Her bust is fairly large that Zelda almost felt jealous.

"I didn't hurt you-did I?" the princess asked the tall woman. She didn't respond, she walked around Zelda and walked away. "Quite rude..."

"Chu..." Pikachu hopped on Zelda's lap and stared at her. He whined softly lowering his ears.

"I am alright Pikachu. It's just a little fall, do not worry about me."

"Pi!" He licked her cheek and she giggled.

"You seem to know how to make a princess smile." Pikachu jumped off her lap and Zelda got back on her feet. "Let's see if we are able to find out rooms."

After a few hours of getting lost and asking for directions, Zelda found her room that she will stay in. "Finally Pikachu, we found it. I told you we should have taken the right turn."

"Pika!"

"We finally found it, that is all that matters." She grabbed the door knob and turned it. "I was told that I might have a roommate."

Upon entering the door, she was surprised to seeing one of the beds. A familiar face.

"Princess Peach?"

[=_]

The two princesses settled in their new rooms. After a little bit of convincing, Peach allowed the mouse to sleep in their room. Zelda returned into the room and placed a basket right next to her bed. She grabbed one of the sheets from the extra supply closet and tucked in the sheet in the basket.

"I would never have thought that you would be here, Peach." Zelda said as she sat on her bed.

"Honestly, I was quite surprised myself. Mario was really against me joining in this tourney but you know me, once I have my mind set on something I cannot be stopped," she giggled. "So why are you here?"

"I honestly don't know." Zelda got back up and made her way to the bathroom door. "I just decided to join in."

"You just decided?" The other princess repeated. Zelda nodded and Peach sighed. She watched Zelda grab her nightgown and walk into the bathroom. Not long after she hears the shower running from the other side of the door.

Pikachu ran up to Peach's legs and sniffed her. "What are you doing...?"

He stared up at her and lowered his ears. "Chu..."

Peach lowered her hand and patted his head. "Do you sense something in me?" He nodded his head. "I guess I should-" she stopped talking as she saw Zelda walk out of the bathroom with her nightgown on. "Enjoyed your shower?"

"Once I finally found out how to work the contraption yes. It did not take me long to figure out the mechanism." She sat back down on her bed and sighed in relief. Pikachu ran towards Zelda and hopped onto her lap. She stroked his tail gently. "May I ask Peach, do you know when the matches begin?"

"We have a few weeks, probably the beginning of next month?" She sounded so uncertain yet so calm. Zelda couldn't understand how she could stay so calm in a situation like this.

"Peach?"

"Hm?"

"How are you so calm about this tourney? We have to fight till one of us drops dead and yet...you seem to not be worried or scared by this."

Peach could see how scared the hylian princess is. Pikachu nuzzles his cheek against Zelda's stomach, trying to calm her down. The mushroom princess lies down and stares up at the ceiling.

"I just don't feel scared. I know that I will make it farther than everyone thinks, I just know it." She turned her head to face Zelda. "Who knows...maybe you'll win this tourney."

Zelda smiled lightly. Peach could be right, maybe she could win. But that means she must kill everyone else in cold blood. Zelda felt queasy in a matter of minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

A week has passed by already and Zelda has grown accustomed to the living conditions of the mansion. Pikachu and Peach are great roommates for the hylian, not to mention that Peach is teaching Zelda all of the new technology that she is really not familiar with. It's lunch time and Zelda and Pikachu are making their way to the cafeteria. Pikachu rested on Zelda's shoulder and whined as his stomach growled. Zelda couldn't help but giggle.

"I know you are hungry, I am too but we'll be there in just a second." They entered the cafeteria and smiled at the smell of smoke sausage, cooked vegetables and pokemon food mixed with berries. "It all smells heavenly."

"Pi-Pikachu!"

Zelda heads to the lunch line and stood behind the last person. She patted Pikachu's head and scratched behind his ears as they wait for the line to shorten. After a few minutes, two men walked up to the back of the line and stood behind Zelda. She takes a peek behind her and notices that it's Roy and Pit who are waiting. It was clear that they didn't notice Zelda.

"Did'ja hear that a woman is training in the training room since she arrived here?" Pit told Roy.

"She must be intent on winning," Roy shrugged it off. "Everyone's here to fight but most of us think that we're here to make friends."

"Oh c'mon Roy, I saw how you were looking at that Peach princess! You can't say that." Pit nudged Roy's side and smirked.

"D-dude!" Roy blushed faintly. "Hush! You don't know if Mario is listening!" Zelda giggled. "But back on the main subject. Maybe this woman's training for the upcoming matches."

Pit rolled his eyes. "Maybe we should start practicing, it's been a week and both of us haven't done a thing to get in shape."

Zelda turned back around and tuned out the guys behind her. They could be right, she's been preoccupied to think about the matches and it begins in less than a week. What if she is paired up to fight the woman that she heard about? She would die before she would get a chance to think much less attack.

"Pika!"

Zelda snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Pikachu. "Sorry Pikachu, I was distracted and thought about somethings." Pikachu nuzzled his cheek against her's. "After we eat, let us go to the gym and train, okay?"

"Chu!"

"I shall take that as a yes."

[=_]

Lunch was over and Zelda and Pikachu were making their way to the training hall. Pass by several people, they stopped in front of the door and opened it. As the door opened, a sandbag flew towards Zelda. Pikachu jumped off of Zelda's shoulder and with his tail, smacked it away from her.

"Thank you so much, Pikachu."

"Chu!"

Zelda saw the woman, the same woman she bumped into before, standing in the middle of the room. The woman wasn't wearing the jumpsuit from before, she wore a light blue tank top and some comfortable shorts. Even from a distance, Zelda could see the sweat trickle down the woman's neck.

From nowhere, a blue alloy ran past Zelda and towards the woman. "Watch out!" The woman's eyes locked with the alloy and jumped up in the air, landing behind the thing. The alloy stopped in it's tracks and was taken down in one fail swoop of the woman's kick.

As the alloy dispelled from the arena, Zelda stared in awe from the sight that she had just witnessed. "That was something I have never seen..." The woman grabbed a towel and wiped her face with it, Zelda took the opportunity to walk up to her. "Hello, I've noticed how you fought against the alloy and I would like to say that it was truly amazing."

"Pika!"

The woman just simply stared at the princess and pokemon as if they were a nuisance. Zelda was taken back by the stare that she was getting.

"My name is Zelda, and this is Pikachu."

"Pikachu!"

"May I ask for your name?" she asked the woman.

She was given no response. Pikachu ran up the woman's leg and jumped onto her shoulder. "Hey! Get off me!" She grabbed Pikachu by the tail and the little pokemon cried out.

"Ah! No, do not grab Pikachu there!"

Static flew from Pikachu's cheeks. "Cha..." He released a large amount of electricity from the discomfort as self-defense. The electricity flowed from Pikachu's body and upwards to the woman's arm, electrocuting her. She cringed and dropped the mouse Pokemon. She fell on one knee and breathed out a curse word.

Zelda held Pikachu. "Are you both alright?!" she asked them.

The woman stood up and glared at the hylian. Zelda took a step back, trembling. "I want you to leave me alone. And never let your pet climb on me again."

"He is not my pet, he is my friend..." Pikachu climbed on Zelda's shoulder and nuzzled his cheek against Zelda, his cheek still contained a bit of electricity. "You do not have to sound so rude to him," she began. "He was just trying to communicate with you." The woman turned around and walked away. "At east tell me your name."

She stopped dead in her tracks and opened the door right in front of her. She turned her head slightly and said, "Samus Aran."

"Samus..." She whispered. Samus leaned against the wall and slumped to the ground. "Samus!" Zelda exclaimed, she rushed towards her and kneeled down. "The electricity...I need to treat you immediately."

Zelda desperately tried to grab her body as best to her abilities and carried Samus with Pikachu's help. They rushed out of the training room and made their way to the woman's dormitories.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally had time to type it down, I hope you guys enjoy it<strong>


End file.
